Stillness
by The Misty Jewel
Summary: *Spoilers to Season 5 ending* What happened after Arthur's end? What happened after Merlin's outlived all his friends? What will happen if he doesn't find Arthur soon? This is what happened to Merlin, after Arthur, and before Arthur came back. Rated for mild character deaths, but overall okay. Oneshot.


**A/N- I made this FanFiction after watching the final episode of Merlin. Just so the followers of my other story, "The Waters of Venen" know, I am still writing it, it's just with school starting and my muse running off again, I can't find much will to write. However, my muse did come back for this story that popped into my head after seeing the last Merlin episode, so, enjoy!**

**-Misty**

**Stillness**

Merlin watched the boat float away from him. He'd come so close, it hurt to think of it. If he'd simply called the dragon earlier. If he'd kept the horses from bolting. If he'd pushed Arthur harder, gotten him to the island faster. If he'd known Morgana had been coming.

It was still. No horses, no birds, no breeze rustling the leaves of the trees. Even the dragon had left, flying off with his bad wing, giving Merlin praise for completing his destiny.

Praise didn't help. Praise didn't break the stillness around him. Arthur wasn't there anymore. It would always be still.

The only ripples on the lake came from the boat. It sailed true, to the center of the water, Merlin's magic silently guiding it. He spoke the words. The boat burst into flames. It seemed unnatural, that fire. The boat was so far away, he couldn't hear the flames crackle, couldn't hear the wood creak. It was a silent flame.

And as all flames do eventually, it went out. And left Merlin there, to ponder life, in that stillness. He hated it.

**o0O0o**

He sighed as he walked up to the lake again. The world was still silent to him, still so unmoving. He'd come here again, but he didn't know why. He did it often nowadays. It just felt… right.

If something important, or good happened, he'd always come here. He'd sit by the lake's edge, mutter what happened to the water. People thought he was crazy. Merlin agreed with them.

He felt he was going mad. And perhaps he was.

Today he was here because something important had happened. The Great Dragon had died. He'd heard the dragon's cry from afar, and had hurried to it. There it laid, on the cold hard stone of a cave, high in the mountains. It's wing was bent oddly, and another cry escaped it's lips.

"Let me help." Merlin pleaded. He bent down, looking at the dragon, his dark hair getting in his eyes. "I can help you. Please."

He couldn't lose another friend. It had been so long since Arthur's death, that everyone else he knew was gone as well. Giaus was now gone, having completed his life's work as a student of science. Gwen had passed, and one of the knights had taken up the throne. The knight was a good one, he'd do well for the kingdom. Everyone was just _gone_. The day since Arthur's death had long since passed, yes. But it still hurt. Every death still hurt like a fresh wound. And there were so many, Merlin had almost lost count.

The only thing that kept him from aging normally was his magic. And he hadn't cast the spell, he hadn't _wanted_ to live on so long, but here he was. His own magic, going against him, forcing him to survive. He just wanted to end. But it persevered, keeping him alive, even against his own will.

And now the only other he had left, The Great Dragon, was going to leave him too. And he'd be left, alone, with nothing but that terrible stillness to remind him of his losses.

"Merlin. You do not need me." The Great Dragon told him quietly. "You've done all I could've ever hoped for. You brought dragons back to this world." He looked outside, where a few smaller dragons flitted on the gusts of wind. "You freed me those many years ago. You kept Arthur safe until his destiny was complete." The dragon refrained from finishing the thought. He knew what it would do to Merlin.

"You've done all you could ever hope to do. And now this adventure, Merlin, is coming to an end. I've seen so many things, Merlin. So many horrors. And believe me, I know what you feel. But this destiny is closing. We're all being left behind, for history to slowly forget us." The dragon looked at him thoughtfully. "But you, Merlin. I sensed something about you from the start. Your destiny does not end here. It leads on to another story."

"What?" Merlin asked, not daring to believe such a thing.

"Dragons can sense these things about people, Merlin. I see you, and I know what will happen in your future. I can just tell."

Merlin waited impatiently for the dragon to continue.

"Merlin, I look at you, and I see a sorcerer to live until the end. The end of time itself." The Great Dragon whispered. "Emrys has been foretold to do this. And so you will, Emrys. Until time's end, you will help the world. Us dragons have foreseen it. We've hidden the prophecy so deep, even many of us forgot it. And it is no coincidence, Merlin, that the first dragon you met was the only one to remember the prophecy. There is no such thing as a coincidence."

Merlin was silent. "How am I supposed to go on helping people if no one helps me?" He asked angrily. "How?"

The dragon sighed, the breath leaving it completely. "I do not know, Merlin. But your destiny is a great one. It will never end, not until time ends. But have hope. Us dragons also saw another future that shall happen." The Great Dragon took a long breath. "I told you that you'd see Arthur again." It began. "And so you shall, if you continue the way you're going. But giving up will be giving up any hope to see him again, Merlin. Give up, and you fail."

Merlin stood, watching the dragon as it slowly faded. "It's been nice knowing you, old friend." He whispered. "It's been an honor."

"Yes. So it has been." The Great Dragon whispered, and with one last sigh, closed it's eyes, and fell away, into that blackness of sleep. It wouldn't be long for it's passing now.

Merlin stood there. He couldn't remember how long. He stood there until the sunset came and went, and still stood there, stock still, not moving a muscle. The dragon's breathes became smaller and smaller, until they left completely, his last friend fleeing the earth. He couldn't cry. He just couldn't. It didn't seem like crying would show even a glimpse of what he felt.

Darkness came. He made a bed at the cave's mouth eventually, and went to sleep there. He'd prepare the dragon's burial tomorrow.

In the morning, after the silent funeral that Merlin gave the dragon, he stood alone at the cave's mouth again, looking out at the forest. It was so… still. The world had stopped.

He felt himself losing his grip on reality. Like his being was fraying, falling apart, getting torn to shreds by the sands of time. He watched the world silently. Everything was still.

**o0O0o**

It was odd. As if the fates had decided to torment him forever. People would need his help, and he would give it. He became revered, and well known, respected as well. But whenever a large issue, an important situation arose, it would spark new pain.

For you see, whoever came to him needing help for an epidemic, they always looked or acted like someone he'd known. Countless people reminded him of the knights of Camelot, and many of the women that came reminded him of Gwen. Sometimes little boys came, sometimes druids, and they always reminded him of Mordred. If someone came who was honorable, and would risk his life to save someone else, Merlin couldn't help but be reminded of Arthur. That hurt the most by far.

He smiled, and helped them. He gave them the herbs to stop the disease plaguing their village. He forced away the spirit haunting the castle. He undid curses, and hexes, and charms, and spells. He smiled, if not for them, then for himself. For if they asked, it would reawaken those old wounds.

"Sir?" The little girl's voice asked again, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sir? I was asking you a question. Will you help me?"

"Ah, yes… What was the problem again?" Merlin asked absently, running a hand through his raven black hair. He wasn't used to being called sir. He still looked the part of a young boy, after all, even though his looks were deceiving.

"A monster's killing our livestock. Can you help?"

"Yes. Of course." He took her hand. "Now, where's your village?"

She pointed over the forest. Merlin's home was in the forest, so he could see for miles. It was easy to see what the little girl was pointing to. Some smoke curled up from a village not far away.

"Good, good. I'll be there by tomorrow. I must get ready first." Merlin muttered.

"Thank you." The little girl said shyly. After a moment, she turned and left him.

Left him to battle that wretched stillness.

**o0O0o**

Merlin woke early. He half expected Giaus to be there, shaking him awake, or Arthur yelling for his lazy servant. But he woke up alone, in that terrible stillness, as always.

He traveled to the village that day. He solved their problem, it had been fairly simple. A dragon had been getting into the habit to eat their livestock. He simply ordered it not to, and told it where the good game hid in the forest.

He got some supplies, some more food to last him. The villagers had insisted, and in the end, he'd taken up much more food than necessary, and a sleek, fast black horse that ran quite gracefully. He felt bashful that he'd be given such gifts. It was always Arthur's part of the job to get the praise. He wasn't used to it.

Then he went back up to his home, in the mountains, riding on that new, sleek black horse.

Right before he left, the little girl who'd summoned him there stopped him. "Thank you." She whispered, smiling.

He nodded silently, smiled, covered his inner sadness, and cursed the fates to himself. For that little girl, just like so many other people, reminded him of someone. This time, she reminded him of Morgana, before she became wicked. Before everything that tore his world apart.

**o0O0o**

After a while more, Merlin had moved his home yet again. He now lived on a mountain, much like before, but it overlooked the lake where he'd sent that boat afloat. That boat that had glided listlessly, before bursting into flames, and sinking, and sinking with it, the body of a dead king.

It felt right to be here. He could be close to Arthur. As close as he ever could, anyway. And he could feel closer to Freya as well. She'd always liked these areas.

Freya was still there. But she didn't show herself. Not even when he asked. It was odd. People said the world needed him, but why did it feel like it had abandoned him? Surely this was not how it repaid people? Repaid their kindness with a bitter fate?

The only thing that kept him helping people was the dragon's words. That hope that he'd see Arthur again. Finally be able to thank _him_, tell him he was sorry he couldn't of saved him. He hoped with all his heart it was true, and not some cruel joke.

He hoped for his sake as much as Arthur's.

**o0O0o**

Merlin sat alone, looking into the fire. The kingdom was in shambles right now. The king was dethroned, and they needed a new one. But how to choose a new one was a challenge.

Merlin had solved it as simply as possible. It was painful to do so, but he knew it had to be done.

He'd taken that sword from Freya, that blessed, cursed blade. The immortal sword he'd made for Arthur. He'd put it back in that stone, so much like before. And he'd used magic to place the stone in the middle of the courtyard of the kingdom.

Whoever pulled it out was the new king. It was simple.

But it still hurt. It was Arthur all over again. He knew the fates were torturing him on purpose. Like the Great Dragon had said, there was no such thing as a coincidence.

He'd decided. He'd choose the new king, make sure that he was a good ruler, and then he'd finish it. He couldn't bear it anymore. He was cursed to live forever, it seemed, to look forever young, but he couldn't live forever without some sort of friend he'd known. He didn't care if it was Giaus, or the Great Dragon, or Arthur. As long as it was someone.

The blade could change that. Even someone immortal could be felled by an immortal blade.

So after that immortal blade had been drawn out of the stone, he'd use it. Use it one last time.

He was certain of it.

**o0O0o**

A line of people. Both women and men were allowed, and they all lined up to the sword. They all failed. Merlin didn't know what he'd expected. After all, he'd allowed Arthur to draw the sword out with magic. Arthur couldn't have really done it. So he didn't know what he was waiting for.

A miracle, perhaps. A miracle to end this stillness.

He was snapped out of his daze when a commotion broke out. A larger man pushed a boy out of line.

"Hey!" The boy choked out as he stumbled, and hit the ground. "I have every right!"

"No you don't. You're only what? 13 years old? Only a man can draw the sword from the stone." The man laughed. "Which means that you might as well get out of line as well." He shoved a woman out of line.

Merlin frowned. The cruelty of people never failed to amazing him. He walked up to the man. "Get. Out. Of. The. Line." He separated each word, gritting his teeth in anger as he helped the woman up.

"Who are you to stop me?" The man drew a sword slowly, thinking this was enough to scare Merlin away.

Merlin sighed. "I can stop you any number of ways." He said, trying for once, to be like Arthur, and scare his opponent.

The man drew his sword, and held grasped it tightly, readying to use it. "Why you-" He raised the sword, and with no further pause, swung down hard, aiming to hit Merlin straight in the neck.

Merlin closed his eyes, and muttered a few small words under his breath. He opened his eyes, revealing a sudden flash of gold in them before they returned to normal.

He looked down at his neck. The blade hovered a millimeter from his skin. He looked at it un-interestedly. He'd dealt with far worse attacks than this. With a flick of his finger, the sword suddenly rose in the air, hovering in the space between them. Then he whispered a few more words, and the sword burst into flame, turning red hot, and then melting until nothing remained but a puddle of silvery metal that was slowly solidifying.

"You were saying?" Merlin asked angrily. He'd dealt with so many blokes like this, so many annoyances who were just too ignorant. He felt better putting them in their place, like now.

"How? How'd you do that?" The man snarled angrily.

"It's called magic. It's not outlawed, and I can use it when I want." Merlin said smartly.

"Who are you to have magic? Low lifes like you, you don't deserve it." The man growled. "Even I deserve it more than you."

"Really?" Merlin felt his anger brewing. He'd been having more anger than usual, nowadays. The absence of his friends and family filled up with a desire to people like the people who'd killed some of them. So if someone was like this man, he tended to make the most of it.

"Really?" He repeated. "You mean to say that I, Merlin, don't deserve the only gift I have?" He snarled the last words. "After my friends _died,_ and I've looked over this world for too many years to count, somehow I don't deserve magic?" He spat angrily. "I don't deserve it? After everything I've been through?"

"You aren't Merlin. The Merlin in the stories is hundreds of years old." The man snarled right back. "You're just some pretender, with your little hocus pocus magic tricks. I doubt you can even do much more than what you just did."

Merlin was silent. His glare softened when he realized how his anger had erupted. "Fine. Don't believe me if you want." He said quietly, the angry energy that filled him gone. "Don't believe me when I say that I just want to die right now. And the only way I can is if you get that sword from the stone. So just do it, and get it over with."

The man looked at him oddly. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath. "Nothing but card tricks and a boy who's learned how to play them out right." He went up to the stone, and pulled at the sword.

His face slowly turned red, then purple. Finally, after several minutes, he gave up, muttering about how that rude boy had ruined his chances.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Merlin turned to see a young blonde boy behind him. It was the same boy that the man had shoved over.

"Fine. I'm fine." Merlin said. He looked back at the boy. Something was oddly familiar.

"Are you really Merlin?" The boy asked. "It's funny, I've always felt like those stories were special somehow." He laughed. "Maybe I'm just crazy." He began to walk away.

"Wait." Merlin stopped him quickly. Something odd was going on here. "Aren't you going to try?" He gestured at the sword.

"I can't pull it out, but sure, I guess I'll try." The boy smiled, and went to the sword. He stood up tall, and put his hands on the grip, and made to pull it out.

"What's your name, by the way?" Merlin asked quickly before the boy could pull it out.

"Oh. My name's Arthur." The boy said, still smiling. Then he pulled at the sword as hard as he could.

And as the sword slid out as easily as if there was nothing blocking it, as if it was simply being wielded in air instead of stone, as that immortal blade was pulled free, finally, Merlin felt a small flutter of hope bloom inside him.

The boy stared at it in wonder, as he held that famous blade.

Merlin smiled to himself. The hope fluttered and grew inside him. The Great Dragon was right. There were no such things as coincidences.

And finally, as that boy gaped in wonder, as the crowd that watched the people who tried cheered, finally, the stillness that had plagued Merlin for so long ended.

**A/N- Just my little tribute to BBC's amazing show Merlin. It's my own little spin off the ending, and I decided to give it a shot.**

**This story is also a way to vent my feelings of the end of Season 5 in Merlin. And if you've seen the end, (Which I hope you have, otherwise this FanFiction spoiled everything) you know what I'm talking about.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! This is my first oneshot, all my other stories have had multiple chapters, and so I'm not sure how good this one is. I hope you enjoyed, as always!**

**-Misty**

**P.S. I'd love to hear your opinions on it, so please, see that box below here? That's for your thoughts! Don't be shy!**


End file.
